Daisuki, Chibi-chan!
by Mika Kim
Summary: Benci jadi cinta? Atau cinta jadi benci? Entahlah.. Memendam perasaan memang sangat tidak enak, ya lebih baik ungkapkan saja ya 'kan? /gagal bikin sumary/ hoho Female!Hinata rnr xD


**Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi**

 **Genre: Romance (buta genre, sorry xD)**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARN!: Gender swap, OOC, typo(s) yang sulit dihindari, Female!Hinata, Author masih amatir.**

 **A/N: fanfic pertama di fandom Haikyuu, jadi maaf kalo agak ngaco, mueheh XD**

 **Don't like don't reading**

 *** Daisuki, Chibi-chan! ***

 **By, Mika Kim**

 **Enjoy!**

Chibi!

Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap itu panggilan yang imut. Seperti di anime-anime yang populer di kalangan otaku, kata chibi pasti terdengar begitu manis. Yaks! Bagi seorang gadis yang bernama lengkap Hinata Shouyou, panggilan chibi merupakan penghinaan yang begitu merendahkan harga dirinya jika kata itu di ucapkan oleh seseorang yang memiliki perangai buruk, suka menghina, so salty, mulut pedas, annoying, dan tampan. Oke, Hinata meralat untuk yang bagian terakhir.

Hinata adalah kapten klub bola volley putri di SMA karasuno. Hinata benci mengakui bahwa ia pendek, namun disisi lain ia bangga meskipun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia adalah seorang atlit voly yang hebat, namun rekan-rekan timnya mempercayakan posisi kapten kepadanya. Well, Proud to her skill. Meskipun pendek, dia memiliki lompatan yang cukup membuat orang lain tercengang.

Hari ini latihan rutin yang di lakukan klub voly putri berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Itu di karenakan gedung olahraga putrid akan di pakai juga oleh klub voly putra karna gedung olahraga yang biasanya di pakai oleh klub voly putra sedang dalam renovasi.

"Hinata-senpai, apa tidak apa-apa kau menyelesaikannya sendiri? "

Salah satu kouhai Hinata berteriak di ambang pintu. Hinata yang memungut bola terakhir menoleh dan melemparkan cengiran lebarnya.

"umm, tentu saja. Astaga, kalian pulanglah." Balas sang kapten sambil melemparkan bola terakhir yang ia pegang kedalam keranjang. Sang kouhai mengangguk lalu pamit kepada sang kapten dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin berlatih, tapi karena ini perintah dari wakil kepala sekolah, dia tidak mungkin meninggikan egoisnya dan menolak gedung olahraga ini di pakai klub voly putra. Terakhir kali ia membantah perintah wakasek, gadis itu hampir saja di skors dan dilarang mengikuti kegiatan klub gara-gara tidak sengaja memantulkan bola di kepala wakasek hingga wignya terlepas. Hinata bergidik geli mengingat kejadian itu. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menghela napas.

"Heh! Chibi, kau masih ada disini? Bukannya sekarang giliran klub voly putra yang memakai gedung ini?"

Darah Hinata tiba-tiba mengalir deras ke kepalanya saat mendengar suara sinis tapi seksi—ralat menyebalkan yang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap sengit pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang super menyebalkan, menurut Hinata.

"Ck! Berisik sekali kau, Saltyshima!" Hinata mendesis. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil tasnya di pojok dan berniat pulang karena tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di tempat itu berdua dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"berdua." Ulang Hinata dalam hati. Dia mengernyit merasa aneh karena tumben sekali pemuda menyebalkan dan bermulut pedas yang bernama lengkap Tsukishima Kei itu datang sendiri. Hinata menggendikan bahu acuh, masa bodoh dengan si mulut cabe Tsukishima, dia ingin segera pulang. Dengan cepat gadis berambut jingga itu membereskan barangnya.

Saat ingin berdiri dan berbalik, gadis itu berjengit terkejut mendapati Tsukishima berdiri menjulang tinggi dengan tangan yang di lipat di depan dada, menatapnya dengan tatapan penghinaan. Hinata terjungkal kebelakang karena terkejut, namun detik berikutnya Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan sebuah tangan lagi memegang erat tangan kanannya. Oh, dia tidak jadi jatuh, batinnya bersyukur. Hey, tunggu dulu. Sebuah tangan?

"dasar bodoh!" suara berat yang di dengarnya memaksa gadis itu membuka mata. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan seorang pemuda. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, berharap dia hanya bermimpi. Yeah, bermimpi sedang berada dipelukan Tsukishima layaknya seorang putri yang dipeluk oleh pangeran seperti di cerita-cerita Disney yang selalu di baca oleh adiknya, Natsu.

Oke, detik berikutnya mata coklat Hinata membola saat semuanya berhasil di cerna oleh otaknya yang sering di katai hanya sebesar biji kenari oleh Tsukishima.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Hinata mendorong Tsukishima hingga pelukannya terlepas. Kedua tangannya refleks bergerak menyilang di depan dada, bermaksud melindungi dadanya. Oh, Hinata hanya sedang berpikir negative, bukan tidak mungkin Tsukishima akan menyerangnya disini, batin Hinata narsis.

"Tch! Dasar pendek! Kau pikir aku tertarik pada gadis berisik dan bodoh sepertimu, heh?" Tsukishima berujar sarkastis. Matanya memicing menatap gadis di depannya dengan sinis.

Hinata menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di depan dada, membiarkannya menggantung di sisi tubuh kecilnya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah di helaian ponynya. Entah kenapa, perkataan Tsukishima barusan begitu menohoknya. Sebelumnya gadis itu memang sering kesal gara-gara perkataan pedas pemuda betubuh tinggi itu, namun kali ini rasanya begitu berbeda, Hinata merasa sesak di bagian dada.

"kau menyebalkan, Tsukishima! Aku membencimu."

Gadis itu berjalan menunduk melewati tubuh tinggi Tsukishima. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tadinya sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Tsukishima, mengutuk rasa percaya dirinya serta ke narsisannya dan mengutuk perasaannya sendiri.

"kenapa bisa aku menyukai pria menyebalkan itu!" bulir bening meluncur bebas di pipi gadis itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayuh sepedanya berharap ia segera tiba di rumahnya, ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Sementara itu, di gedung olahraga Tsukishima masih berdiri mematung. Ucapan Hinata masih terngiang di kepalanya. Benarkah si chibi itu begitu membencinya? "Sial!" tangannya terkepal erat. Entah kenapa ia malah menyesali perkataan pedas yang ia lontarkan untuk gadis secerah matahari itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

xxxxxxxx

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai menuju kantin. Pelajaran matematika adalah yang paling gadis manis itu benci seumur hidupnya. Hal lain yang membuat moodnya semakin memburuk hari ini adalah Ibunya tidak bisa membuatkan bento karena Natsu, adik perempuannya yang super lucu itu sedang sakit. Padahal dia sedang malas keluar kelas, dia sama sekali tidak berniat bertemu dengan orang itu hari ini, dan hari seterusnya. Hati Hinata sudah lelah mendapat hinaan dan cibiran, jadi dia memustukan untuk tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengaan saltyman aka Tsukishima Kei apapun alasannya.

"Hinataaaa"

Hinata menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu berlari kecil mendekat ke arahnya. Rambut pirangnya ikut bergoyang membuat Hinata gemas. Yachi Hitoka, nama gadis itu. Yachi adalah menejer klub voly putra saat ini, menggantikan Shimizu-senpai yang sudah lulus 2 tahun yang lalu.

"ada apa, Yachi-chan?"

Ah, seperti biasa. Yachi terlihat kikuk. Hinata sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Wajah gadis di depannya ini merona.

"heh? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yamaguchi?" bingo! Yachi semakin salah tingkah. Tebakan Hinata is absolutely right, sangat tepat sasaran. Gadis pirang itu mengangguk malu-malu, menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"A-aku dan Yamaguchi-kun resmi pacaran." Akunya malu-malu. Hinata terkikik geli. Ah, terbesit sedikit rasa iri dalam hatinya. Iri karena sudah hampir 3 tahun Yachi memendam perasaanya terhadap Yamaguchi, akhirnya berani mengutarakannya dan mereka pacaran. Hinata mendesah pelan, sangat beda dengan dirinya. Menutupi perasaannya dengan embel-embel benci, hingga tanpa sadar ia selama ini membohongi dirinya sendiri. Yachi selangkah lebih depan dibanding dirinya, batinnya miris.

Yachi mengerjapkan matanya lucu berkali-kali.

"Hinata, daijoubu?"

"AH? Eh. I-iya Yachi. Aku tidak apa-apa hehe" kekehnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "jaa, kau harus mentraktirku karena sudah berhasil pacaran dengan Yamaguchi"

"HEH?"

Hinata langsung menyeret tangan Yachi menuju kantin.

Setelah mengambil pesanan, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan di kantin untuk mencari tempat duduk. Matanya lalu tertuju ke pojok dimana ada meja dan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali sedang duduk dan meyeruput udonnya dengan penuh hikmat. Senyum Hinata terkembang.

"Yachi, kita duduk disana. Disana ada Kageyama" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk kepala blueberry milik Kageyama Tobio, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dalam voly. Oh yeah, Hinata sangat mengakui kehebatan Kageyama. Pemuda berwajah seram itu adalah high caliber setter setelah Daiyou-sama aka Oikawa-san, senior Kageyama.

"umm!" Yachi mengangguk setuju. Hinata berjalan lebih dulu. Gadis berambut jingga itu kemudian merasakan bahunya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Hinata mengaduh. Wajahnya kemudian terangkat untuk menatap siapa pemilik tulang keras yang tersembunyi di balik daging yang sudah menabraknya. Hinata menarik napas untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba tidak bersahabat.

"jalan pakai mata!"

Pelipis Hinata berkedut. Apa otak si Salty ini sudah bergeser? Dimana otaknya yang konon jenius itu, dimana-mana orang berjalan menggunakan kaki, bukan mata. Hinata membatin kesal. Entah sekarang siapa yang bodoh, dirinya atau Tsukishima. Hinata menatap sengit Tsukishima. Gadis itu kemudian membuang muka dan memilih berlalu daripada meladeni pria menyebalkan seperti Tsukishima. Lagipula, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlibat masalah apapun dengan pria berkacamata itu. Yachi menatap punggung Hinata yang sudah pergi menuju meja dimana Kageyama duduk. Matanya kemudian menatap Tsukishima. Entah perasaan Yachi saja, atau dia memang melihat sinar mata Tsukishima sedikit menyendu? Yachi memilih menyusul Hinata, dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"huh?"

Kageyama menoleh saat merasa kursi yang ada di samping kanannya di tarik secara kasar. Hinata, gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi makan siangnya di atas meja. Alis Kageyama terangkat. Ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa mood gadis yang ada disampingnya itu benar-benar sedang buruk.

"Oi, Boke! Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang semakin jelek itu?"

"ayolah, Kageyama! Jangan membuat moodku semakin memburuk." Hinata merungut kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Kageyama tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi gadis itu.

"Itai Itai Itai, Kageyama! Lepaskaaaaan!

Hinata meringis kesakitan sambil memukul pelan tangan Kageyama yang masih mencubit kedua pipinya. Air mata gadis itu sudah menggenang di sudut matanya gara-gara menahan sakit akibat cubitan kageyama.

"Maa, Maa! Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar saat bertemu." Yachi menegur sok keibuan. Kageyama melepas tangannya dari pipi Hinata dan tersenyum puas saat melihat pipi gadis itu memerah.

Hinata meringis sambil menusap pipinya yang terasa berdenyut. Kageyama benar-benar mencubitnya dengan keras. Gadis itu kemudian memukul bahu Kageyama sambil berteriak kesal.

Di sudut lain di kantin itu, di sebuah meja terdapat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidung mancungnya, sedang menatap kesal kearah dua orang yang sedang saling memukul di sudut kantin itu.

"Ck!"

xxxxxxxx

persiapan sebelum turnamen musim semi membuat kedua klub bola voly SMA karasuno semakin sibuk berlatih. Terutama untuk Hinata, mengingat ini adalah turnamen terakhirnya sebagai salah satu starter klub voly putri karasuno. Gadis itu bersyukur karena klub voly putra tidak lagi berlatih di gedung olahraga putri, selain itu yang membuatnya bersyukur adalah dia tidak harus bertemu dengan Tsukishima. Mungkin hanya perasaan Hinata saja, Tsukishima selalu datang lebih awal dibandingkan Kageyama maupun anggota yang lain.

Hinata menghela nafas, memikirkan turnamen terakhirnya membuatnya sadar bahwa sebentar lagi gadis itu juga akan meninggalkan SMA Karasuno. Ah, tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut sakit. Rasa sesak itu menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus mengubur perasaan yang sudah dua tahun dipendam dan ditutupi dengan dalih benci. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas dan berharap semoga dia tidak pernah menyesal.

Senja sore menghiasi langit biru. Angin berhembus membuat suasana pegunungan area Karasuno terasa semakin dingin saat menjelang malam. Hinata mendorong sepedanya menuju Toko Sakanoshita, yang pemilik tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pelatih dari tim voly putra Karasuno, Ukai-san. Gadis itu berniat mampir untuk membeli roti yakisoba untuk mengganjal perutnya yang terasa lapar, mungkin karena makanan yang ia makan tadi siang sudah habis diolah menjadi energy didalam perutnya, membuatnya sedikit kelaparan. Hinata melangkah masuk, matanya langsung tertuju pada sekelompok siswa SMA yang sedang duduk di satu meja menyantap Mie china. Mata gadis itu langsung bertubrukan dengan Iris berwarna madu yang berada dibalik kacamata. Hinata merungut.

"kenapa dia ada disini?" batinnya miris. Ia lalu melangkah kearah Ukai-san dan meminta roti yakisoba. Setelah membayar roti pesanannya, kepala gadis itu menoleh saat Kageyama meneriakinya 'Boke' seperti biasa. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri meja tersebut dan langsung menjitak kepala Kageyama.

"sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Bakeyama-kun" sungut Hinata sambil mendudukan dirinya di antara Kageyama dan Yachi. "Josh!" Hinata menyapa Yamaguchi dan err... Tsukishima, meskipun matanya hanya tertuju pada Yamaguchi. Pemuda yang berstatus pacar Yachi itu tersebut mengangkat tangannya membalas sapaan Hinata.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" sambil mengigit asal roti yakisobanya, Hinata bertanya. "tentu saja makan, Boke!" sontak yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata adalah Kageyama, yang jawabannya bahkan membuat Hinata hampir menyemburkan roti yang ia kunyah ke wajah Kageyama karna bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin ia dengar.

"kami disini hanya sedang membicarakan turnamen musim semi. Mengingat ini adalah turnamen terakhir kita" Hinata bersyukur masih ada orang di dunia ini yang seperti Yamaguchi, seketika perasaan iri kembali menari-nari di hatinya. Iri karena Yachi bisa mendapatkan lelaki lembut macam Yamaguchi. Sedangkan dirinya tidak. Jangankan punya pacar, mengungkapkannya saja mungkin Hinata butuh waktu seribu tahun, itupun kalau kami-sama belum mencabut nyawanya.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong.. semoga tim Karasuno bisa menang di turnamen musim semi tahun memuat kenangan di tahun terakhir kita" Hinata tersenyum tulus. Yachi dan Yamaguchi menunduk, Kageyama menerawang. Tidak menyangka mereka sudah berada di penghujung cerita sebagai murid SMA dan pemain voly dari Karasuno.

"setelah kita lulus, kita mungkin akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Ku harap kita semua bisa mencapai impian-impian kita" Hinata menyembunyikan rasa sesaknya dengan memakan roti yakisobanya dengan terburu-buru dan terkesan sembrono. Yamaguchi terharu dengan perkataan Hinata, sedangkan Tsukishima yang sedari tadi diam hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata lebay yang di lontarkan Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendelik tidak suka.

"oi, Hinata! Kau itu sudah besar, tapi cara makanmu lebih buruk dari anak kecil" Hinata menoleh saat merasakan sebuah jari mengusap sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya. Pemilik tangan itu, Kageyama, memasang wajah tanpa dosa sedangkan wajah Hinata sudah merah padam. Shit, apa-apaan si Bakeyama ini. Kenapa memperlakukannya bak kekasih, Hinata menjerit histeris dalam hati.

"Kageyama, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata menyingkirkan tangan kurang ajar Kageyama. Kageyama acuh, ia meneruskan memakan Mie chinanya. Padahal ia hanya bermaksud baik.

Suara berderit sebuah kursi yng digeser membuat si pemilik kepala jingga itu menoleh. Tsukshima mengambil tasnya dan berlalu pergi. "aku pulang duluan, Yamaguchi!"

"Tsukki? Kenapa cepat sekali?

"aku ada urusan"

Yamaguchi menatap punggung Tsukishima sedangkan Hinata sudah mengepalkan tangannya di atas pahanya. Dasar keras kepala, bakayaro! Gadis itu entah merutuki siapa.

xxxxxxxxx

Akhirnya turnamen musim semi dimulai. Tim voly putra benar-benar bermain baik. Kageyama seperti biasa bermain layaknya seorang setter high caliber. Yah, tidak dapat dipungkiri, Kageyama adalah setter terbaik saat ini di prefecture Miyagi. Ditambah Tsukishima yang sejak kelas satu sudah menjadi middle blocker yang mengundang perhatian banyak orang, jadi tidak heran Karasuno saat ini termasuk salah satu sekolah terkuat. Hari ini adalah semi final melawan aoba jousai.

Pertandingan antara tim voly putra Karasuno melawan Aoba jousai berlangsung cukup sengit. Kedua tim sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat mengendurkan serangan. Seperti pertandingan sebelumnya, Karasuno selalu bermain full set dengan Aoba Jousai.  
Peluit panjang berbunyi menandakan set ketiga itu telah berakhir. Karasuno berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dan akan menjadi lawan Shiratorizawa di final besok. Sorakan demi sorakan menggema di gedung olahraga kota sendai. Aoba Jousai lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecawaan akibat kekalahannya terhadap Karasuno. Kunimi menepuk pundak Kindaichi, bermaksud untuk menguatkan sang kapten.

Tim voly putra Karasuno keluar dari gym dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Yachi mendekati Hinata dengan senang, namun seketika rasa bahagia yang di rasakan Yachi menguap bersama udara saat mendengar isakan tangis gadis berambut jingga itu.

"Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata mendongak pelan. Matanya sudah sembab karena menangis. Segera ia memeluk menejer itu dan sekali lagi tangisannya tumpah.

"aku kapten yang tidak berguna, Yachi-chan. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kemenangan untuk tim kami!" Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Demi kepala botak wakil kepala sekolah, hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini bukanlah Tsukishima, melainkan kekalahan. Disaat turnamen terakhirnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa mempersembahkan kemenangan. Tidak ada kenangan bahagia di tahun terakhirnya. Yachi mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap pelan punggung yang dibalut jersey kebanggannya itu. Kageyama dan yang lainnya berjalan mendekati Yachi yang kini coba menenangkan Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata Boke! Tidak usah bersedih, kami yang akan memberikan kemenangan untuk sekolah kita besok!" Hinata mendongak, wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan. "Kalian menang?" Hinata bertanya polos diikuti anggukan Kageyama dan Yachi. Hinata sedikit bahagia mendengarnya. Setidaknya masih ada kesempatan untuk memberikan kemenangan kepada Karasuno. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Yachi dan menghapus air matanya, dia meyakinkan diri bahwa bukan hanya timnya yang membawa pulang kekalahan. Dia yakin bahwa tim lain yang juga mengalami kekalahan memang menangis, namun tetap berlapang dada untuk menerimanya.

Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dan pamit ke toilet. Yachi mengangguk. Yachi kemudian mengintruksikan kepada anggota klub untuk segera ke bus. Semuanya patuh. Kecuali Tsukishima. Pemuda tinggi berkacamat itu meminja ijin untuk ke toilet. Yachi menyetujui dan meminta Tsukshima tidak megulur waktu karena setelah sampai di sekolah mereka akan melakukan meeting untuk pertandingan final besok.

Hinata menatap refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Mata bengkak dan merah, jejak air mata juga masih terlihat jelas di pipi putihnya. Ah, kekalahan memang membuatnya benar-benar kacau. Gadis itu membasuh wajahnya. Dinginnya air yang keluar dari keran cukup efektif membuat kepalanya sedikit lebih mendingin. Setelah selesai mencuci wajahnya dia segera keluar dari toilet wanita. Baru saja gadis itu akan keluar, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi kini berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Hinata berjengit. ya Tuhan orang ini benar-benar suka membuatnya terkejut, rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ingin mengintip, hah?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Tsukishima langsung menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Mungkin saat ini Tsukishima terlihat seperti pemuda mesum berhormon tinggi karena memeluk seorang gadis di area toilet wanita. Untuk sepersekian detik, Hinata terperangah. Rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Namun ketika otaknya berhasil meloading posisinya saat ini, dia kemudian mendorong kuat tubuh tinggi itu, berusaha menjauhkan diri. Namun sesentipun tubuh mereka tidak terpisahkan, Tsukishima memeluk Hinata terlalu erat. Hinata menyerah, ia membiarkan si saltyman itu memeluknya. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu, Tsukishima tak kunjung mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hinata mulai risih. Jujur saja, Hinata menyukai pelukan ini, namun apa kata orang jika melihat mereka dalam posisi seperti ini? Tentu saja itu snagat memalukan.

"jangan menangis lagi, bodoh! Kumohon.."

Mata hinata mebola. Benarkah yang memeluknya saat ini adalah Tsukishima si saltyman? Hinata membatin tidak percaya.

"Jangan menangis lagi!"

"T-Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, pemuda berkacamata itupun meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung, terlalu terkejut atas perlakuan Tsukishima. "..H-Heh, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?" Hinata menjrit keras namun suaranya tertahan oleh kedua tangannya sendiri. Perlakuan Tsukishima barusan benar-benar memalukan

xxxxxxxxx

Bus yang di kemudikan oleh Takeda-sensei yang membawa seluruh anggota klub voly putra karasuno terparkir di area gedung olahraga kota sendai. Satu persatu anggota turun dari bus. Sepintas mereka terlihat sangat percaya diri, namun jika di perhatikan mereka jelas terlihat gugup. Apalagi murid kelas 1 yang baru kali ini masuk dalam babak final mereka benar-benar merasa mual akibat gugup yang berlebihan.

"Yo!" dari kejauhanYachi bisa melihat seseorang mengangkat tangannya ke udara, melambai kepada gadis itu. Seorang gadis berambut jingga menghampiri. Yachi tersenyum bahagia, tidak menyangka Hinata akan datang untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Karasuno melawan Shiratorizawa. Hinata terlihat sangat manis. Gadis itu memakai rok berwarna krem diatas lutut dengan kaos hitam dibalut jaket berwarna senada dengan roknya. Kaki mungilnya di balut dengan kneepads dan sepatu kets warna hitam. Sangat manis.

"aku senang kau bisa datang, Hinata" Yachi menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Hinata hanya tersenyum, tentu saja dia datang, selain ingin menjadi saksi hidup siapa yang kan menjadi pemenang turnamen musim semi dan melangkah ke kejuaraan nasional. Hinata tidak mungkin melewatkannya.

"kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Boke?" Tanya Kageyama membuat pelipis Hinata berkedut kesal. Apa-apaan rasa khawatir yang berujung penghinaan itu, gadis itu merungut dalam hati sambil menpoutkan bibirnya lucu. Tidak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Tsukishima. Kejadian di toilet dengan seenak jidatnya bergerak liar di kepala si gadis berambut jingga membuat wajahnya tanpa sadar berubah jadi merah. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Hinata segera pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk di kursi penonton. tatapan Tsukishima benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"ganbatte, minna!"

Saat babak final, penonton memang terlihat lebih ramai. Hinata menatap kagum supporter Shiratorizawa yang benar-benar tertib. Hinata terkikik geli saat melihat wakil kepala sekolah dengan semangat kemerdekaan memandu para supporter dari karasuno untuk mengeluarkan dukungan terbaiknya. Setelah memperkenalkan para starter di kedua tim, akhirnya set pertama dimulai. Set pertama dimulai dengan pertarungan yang begitu sengit antara setter kedua tim. Kageyama harus mati-matian mengatur strategi untuk membuat setiap serangannya berhasil. Akhirnya set pertama di menangkan oleh karasuno.

"berjuanglah, karasuno!"

Para pendukung Karasuno benar-benar memberikan dukungan terbaik mereka. Akhirnya set kedua di mulai. Permainan shiratorizawa terasa berbeda di bandingkan dengan set pertama. Hal itu di rasakan oleh Tsukishima. Beberapa spike dari ace shiratorizawa tidak bisa di tahannya, bahkan walau hanya sekedar 'one touch'. Set kedua di menangkan oleh tim shiratorizawa. Begitupun dengan set ketiga. Shiratorizawa benar-benar tidak mengendurkan serangan, malah memperkuat penjagaan. Beberapa spike dari wing spiker karasuno berhasil di hentikan dengan mudah, sangat berbeda seperti di set pertama tadi.

Wajah Hinata sudah pucat, dalam hati ia merapalkan doa agar Karasuno tidak kalah di set ke empat. Kalau mereka kalah, semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir. Hinata benar-benar tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Akhirnya dengan susah payah, set kempat berhasil di rebut oleh Karasuno, berkat kegigihan Tsukishima untuk menghentikan spike lawan. Hinata bernafas lega. Ini dia, set kelima. Final set inilah yang akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Jantung Hinata berdegup lebih cepat.

"Minna! Ganbatte! Tsukishima.. berjuanglaaaah!"

Seluruh mata di gymnasium itu kini mengarah ke seorang gadis yang baru saja berteriak keras. Dada gadis itu naik turun karena berusaha bernafas sehabis mengeluarkan hampir seluruh energinya hanya untuk meneriakan kata semangat untuk tim karasuno. Tsukishima, tersenyum tipis mendengar namanya disebut oleh gadis itu. Kageyama yang berdiri di samping Tsukishima menyadari senyum tipis pemuda salty itu. Kageyama menyeringai.

"katakan padanya, atau aku yang akan mendahuluimu!" Kageyama menyeringai semakin lebar saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah Tsukishima menjadi mengeras. "lakukan itu dalam mimpimu, Ou-sama! Hinata milikku!" ujar Tsukishima posesif membuat Kageyama ingin tertawa berguling-guling seandainya dia sedang tidak dalam pertandingan, meskipun itu terdengar sangat OOC.

Semangat Tsukishima seperti berada di puncaknya. Dia sangat ingin mengakhiri pertandingan ini dengan kemenangan dan segera menemui Hinata. Karena terlalu hanyut dalam hayalannya, pemuda berkacamata itu tidak menyadari lawannya bersiap untuk melakukan serangan cepat.

"Tsukishima Temeeee! Berhenti berhayal!" teriakan Kageyama berhasil menyadarkannya. Setter shiratorizawa sudah mengumpan bola kepada sang Ace, Goshiki yang sudah bersipan memukul bola. Dengan refleks gilanya, Tsukishima berlari dan mencoba menblock spike sang Ace lawan.

Bunyi dentuman cukup keras. Bola jatuh di area lawan, dan Karasuno mendapat satu poin. Tapi ada yang aneh. Mata Hinata membola saat menyadari tangan Tsukishima berdarah. Wajah Tsukishima mengernyit menahan perih yang mendera sekujur telapak tangannya. Kemungkinan jari kelingking mengalami dislokasi akibat berusaha menghentikan spike Goshiki. Kenapa harus sekarang? Sial! Tsukishima menggerutu dalam hati, mengutuk kebodohannya yang sempat berhayal di tengah pertandingan. Takeda –sensei lalu mengambil jatah time out untuk memeriksa tangan Tsukishima.

"kau harus mengobati lukamu, Tsukishima-kun!"

"tapi Sensei, pertandingannya.."

"jangan khawatir, Tsukki! Kami akan menanganinya sampai kau kembali. Sekarang lebih baik kau periksakan di ruang kesehatan, sebelum tanganmu makin memburuk"

Akhirnya pemuda berkacamata itu pasrah. Di temani dengan Yachi, Tsukishima di antar ke ruang kesehatan. Hinata menatap punggung Tsukishima yang semakin manjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu. "Tsukishima.."

Sesampainyya di ruang kesehatan, dokter langsung menangani tangan Tsukishima. Sesekali pemuda itu meringis menahan sakit ketika dokter itu menekan luka dan jari kelingkingnya terlalu kuat. Dari luar pintu, muncul seorang gadis berambut jingga. Tsukishima langsung menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

"Yachi-chan, sebaiknya kau kembali. Mereka membutuhkanmu disana. Biar aku yang menjaga Tsukishima" dalam hati Tsukishima bersujud syukur atas kebaikan kami-sama yang menggerakan hati gadis ini untuk datang ketempat dimana ia sekarang berada. Yachi mengangguk setuju,

"tolong yah, Hinata!" tubuh Yachi pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama saat dokter membalut tangan Tsukishima. Jari kelingking pemuda itu dibalut bersama jari manisnya untuk mencegah dislokasinya semakin memburuk. Untung saja, dislokasi kelingking Tsukishima tadi tidak terlalu buruk. Seelah membalut tangan Tsukishima. Dokter itu pun pamit keluar sebentar. Dia hanya menyarankan Tsukishima untuk istirahat sebentar, setelah itu dia bisa kembali ke pertandingan.

Tsukishima menatap tangannya yang di balut. Dia memikirkan teman-temannya yang sedang berjuang melawan Shiratorizawa tanpa dirinya.

"kuso!" pemuda itu mengumpat. Hinata bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk di hadapan pemuda itu dan mengusap tangan yang dibalut dengan perban warna putih milik Tsukishima. Tsuksihima terperangah.

"dasar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau terluka seperti ini?" Tsukishima bisa melihat bulir bening yang meluncur dari sudut mata gadis di hadapannya itu. Demi apapun Tsukishima benci air mata itu.

"dimana Tsukishima yang keren?" Tsukishima masih diam.

"dimana middle blocker terhebat di perfektur miyagi? Baru memblock spike lawan saja sudah terluka?" Hinata semakin terisak, air matanya meluncur semakin deras melintasi pipi putihnya.

"kau sama sekali tidak keren! Kau terluka, dasar menyebalkan!" gadis itu memukul pelah bahu pemuda itu sambil terus terisak.

"dasar Saltyshima no ba-!"

Mata Hinata membola saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya wajah Tsukishima begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Oh, gadis itu terlalu terkejut. Dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menekan belakang kepalanya, mencegahnya untuk memisahkan penyatuan bibir yang di lakukan secara sepihak oleh pemuda yang sering ia panggil saltyshima. Gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan pemuda itu mencium bibirnya. ya tuhan, dia belum pernah bermimpi berciuman dengan Tsukishima. Ini terlalu mendadak, batin gadis itu syok.

Tsukishima melepaskan tautan bibirnya. matanya memandang wajah cantik gadis didepannya dengan penuh rasa kagum. Kenapa bisa Hinata memiliki wajah seimut ini, dan hal itu baru disadari oleh Tsukishma saat melihat wajah gadis itu dari jarak yang sangat tipis. Mata Hinata terbuka. Kedua mata itu saling berpandangan. Lama, sampai akhirnya Hinata bersuara lebih dulu.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya gadis itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menantikan jawaban seperti apa yang akan keluar dari mulut pedas Tsukishima. Lama Hinata menunggu jawaban, Hinata merungut.

"Tsukishima, jawab aku!" Hinata merengek. Suaranya serak seperti sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

"sudah kubilang jangan menangis, Chibi no baka!"

Satu isakan lolos dari mulut gadis itu. Semakin dia dilarang untuk menangis, semakin ia ingin menumpahkan seluruh air matanya sampai kering. Gadis itu sendiri tidak ingat kapan dia berubah jadi gadis cengeng sperti ini, mungkin hanya saat berada di dekat Tsukishima.

"datte..!"

"ssst" Tsukishima memotong ucapan Hinata dengan sebuh pelukan hangat. Hinata lagi-lagi terkejut. Benar dugaannya, keberadaan Tsukishima benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"Daisuki Chibi-chan! Hontou daisuki!" bisik Tsukishima pelan. Hinata terkejut namun segera mebalas pelukan Tsukishima. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda itu.

"sejak kapan?"

"sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di gedung olahraga tiga tahun yang lalu!" Hinata semakin terisak. Ternyata Tsukishima menyukai dirinya lebih dulu. namun kenapa malah bersikap begitu menyebalkan. Hinata mengutuk Tsukishima yang bodoh.

"Baka! Baka! Daisuki mo!"

FIN

omake:

Kageyama menatap dua pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu dengan tatapan bosan. Dia ingin sekali menarik rambut pirang Tsukishima dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam bus karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke Tokyo dalam rangka kejuaraan Nasional. Yap, benar sekali. Karasuno menjadi pemenang kejuaraan musim semi dan mewakili perfektur miyagi di kejuaraan nasional. Kemenangan yang manis, Tsukishima kembali dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu saat pertandingan final dan berhasil member kemangan untuk Karasuno.

"Oi! Cepatlah, dasar pasangan alay!" Kageyama berujar sinis. Tsukishima menyeringai membuat Kageyama semakin kesal.

"bilang saja kau cemburu 'kan, Ou-sama?"

"apaaaaa?"

OWARI ohoho ~

Alo, adakah yang baca fanfic gajelas ini? Hoho..

,aaf ini fanfic pertama di fandom Haikyuu, jadi masih amatir banget hihi ~

Btw, aku suka sama Pair Tsukki x Fem!Hinata :" ada yang suka juga? Ayo toss wokwok

Akhir kata, riviu *cipok* XD


End file.
